Interfered
by writer4liferauraausullyxoxo
Summary: Ross and Laura have been dating, till Maia comes to visit Ross. Maia is making Laura & Ross grow farther apart from each other. Maia interfered with they're relationship. Till BOOM they break up. Will Ross & Laura come back together or just leave each other? To find out read Interfered.
1. Ross is Dating Maia?

Hey guys this is the real chapter of "Interfered" the first one was just for you to get the vibe on it.

* * *

Laura's POV:

I woke up to the sun, beating against my eyes. I squinted a little from the lights, but I finally got the courage to get up. I did my usual routine. Take a shower, brush teeth, then I got changed, I changed into a floral shirt,pink cardigan, white shorts and matching floral flats.

Then I added very little make-up, curled my Brown-Ombre hair. Then I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I was going out with Ranini for a girls day. Once I was in my car, I started thinking about the break up with Ross.

After the ride I got out of my car, tear stains on my cheeks and red eyes.

Raini's POV:

I went out of my house to greet Laura. When I saw her she had tear stains and red eyes. I'm going to figure out what's wrong.

End of POV

"Laura, what's wrong?",asked Ranini. Laura look up to Ranini's nervous fave and started talking,"Well, after the break up Ross has been ignoring me. I thought we were the best of friends. Ranini then said," I have to go and check the mail." Then Ranini went to check her mail while she left Laura standing there, sobbing silently while trying to think of happier thoughts.

Then she came back with a magazine article that broke Laura's heart.

**Ross Lynch is now dating Maia Mitchell! But we've haven't seen**

**Laura Marano talking to Ross, are they through? We've**

**heard studies say they broke up, but don't know why they**

**did.**

And sure enough Ross and Maia are sucking each others faces off in the photo.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy, the story! But tsk...tsk... Ross, you kinda broke Laura's heart so ya. Do you guys think Ross feels okay about the breakup? Please answer this question in the reviews. Thanks!**


	2. Why! What's Happening!

**Hey Guys! I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I was so busy! Anyways HAPPY 4th OF JULY! Also thanks for the reviews! You guys are so great! I will even make them longer! Another one today! Yes! :o! Anyways enough of me blabbering, here you go!**

* * *

**Ross's POV:**

Oh man! I think I just screwed up everything! Including relationships! I just saw the magazine with me AND Maia. Maia kissed me, or did I? I just don't know anymore!

I feel horrible, I AM NOT READY TO MOVE ON FROM LAURA! I wonder how she feels after seeing this magazine.

Probably sad and hurt. I think... I need a way to get rid of Maia and get my love back.

**Laura's POV**

I just got smushed by news reports, cameras, and paparazzi. They caught me, broken down crying on Ranini's driveway.

They were asking me so many questions.

Laura? When did you and Ross break up? Why did you guys break up? I was getting dizzy, so I answered their questions while tearing up a little. I started with the first question. Ross and I broke up about 3 days ago.

Then the next one, this question hurt me the most: Why did you guys break up?

Ross and I broke up because, one of his friends that worked with him for "Teen Beach Movie" which is Maia Mitchell, came and he kept blowing me off for a couple weeks.

Then I called him over and said that he should just forget me. Then I broke up with him. Then I broke down crying, when I did that they just left.

Ranini felt really bad so she just took me inside of her house and comforted me.

**Ross's POV (Again!) **

I was watching some tv and I was getting bored with a lot of the channels, then I stopped at a channel with Laura on it. It was news, even though I hate news I just watched to see, it was about... US.

She was answering all of their questions, she would tear up sometimes, then she broke down crying. I felt bad, also she saw the magazine I could tell.

So I got my keys and started driving towards Ranini's house.

**No-Ones POV**

Ross got out of his car, went up to the door and knocked on it, Ranini got up ftom her spot next to Laura she peeped through the peeping hole.

Laura! It's Ross! Want me to open it?, asked Ranini. Laura slowly nodded her head. Ranini slowly unlocked the door and let him. Before Ross could go through the house more, Ranini stopped him. She asked him, What do you want? Ross said, I need to see Laura.

Ranini nodded and let him into the living room. Ross asked Laura, Laura can you please forgive me?

Laura just looked up at him with red, puffy eyes. Ross was pleading her to forgive him. Then he just took her hand.

He pulled her up so she could stand up. They were super-close to each other. With his final plead, he filled the gap between them and he kissed her.

* * *

**Ooooo! Cliffhanger! Don't you worry guys, remember 1 more story today! :) hope you enjoyed this story, since you guys wanted me to update! :)! Also please Review! Thanks! **


	3. WHAT! What the heck just happened!

**OMG! I'm so freakin sorry for not updating! I was going to update but I just didn't have time! OMG! I know I left you guys at a cliffhanger, and you wanted to see what happens! AGAIN SO SORRY!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Laura just looked up at him with red, puffy eyes. Ross was pleading her to forgive him. Then he just took her hand._

_He pulled her up so she could stand up. They were super-close to each other. With his final plead, he filled the gap between them and he kissed her._

**Now:**

Laura didn't kiss back, she just pushed him away from her. Ross looked confused, then Laura spoke up, I'm sorry Ross but you hurt me. You ditched me, left me. So I cannot forgive you. Ross stared in her eyes, gave her a hurt look and left.

**Ross's POV:**

Laura doesn't want me back... I guess.. I'll ask Maia to be my girlfriend. Ok here it goes.

**End Of POV**

Maia!, Yelled Ross. Maia turned around and said, Yes? Ross looked at her then asked, Do you want to be my girlfriend? Maia looked at him and smiled, And yelled YES!

* * *

**Sorry guys If it's short it's just a little filler. But Oh Em Gee... Ross asked Maia, freakin Maia Mitchell. Why couldn't he choose another girl! But since you guys and I are Raura and Ausully fans, I'm very sorry for making Laura reject him. Don't be mean to me, but what's gonna happen next? Only I know! But can you guys put down your opinon on what is gonna happen in a review! (Opitional)**


	4. Authors Note

**GUYS! Just stop! -_- i know you guys are being all, Update! Update! It's only been one day! You are rushing the story! And the others, it's my story, I can do anything I'm just gonna delete this story, in about 3 or 4 hours. I'm sorry to all of my readers also please keep reading,please. **


	5. Maia's little Joke

**Hi guys. I just read all of the reviews from the authors note. You guys are so supportive! I have decided to NOT delete the story and I will keep writing it. **

**Note: To the people who think I'm rushing the story, then I'm very sorry. I will try and slow down.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Maia!, Yelled Ross. Maia turned around and said, Yes? Ross looked at her then asked, Do you want to be my girlfriend? Maia looked at him and smiled, And yelled YES!_

Now:

Ross went over to Maia and hugged her. (Really Ross really?) Maia hugged him back, but something unexpected happened.

Maia released him then said, You really think I would date you? Huh. I don't think so. I just used you for popularity. So just go back to Laura, but I bet you won't have luck! Then after she said that she just walked away.

Ross just stood there, anger boiling inside of him.

He had the most determined look on his face. He IS going to get Laura back!

He will do anything, anything at all.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, it's short because it is 4:00 AM so yeah I'm tired. But review,follow or favorite!**


End file.
